See ! loving you, Arra !
by gwanghwamun
Summary: Jongin yang menghampiri sehun di bawah hujan dan membawa payung untuk melindungi pria pucat itu agar tidak kedinginan .. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? " Sehun,, Oh Sehun Imnida" / "kai imnida" / "setidaknya katakan ucapan perpisahan" / " pulanglah! Aku akan terus melihatmu setiap hari" /KaiHun (KaixSehun), BL, AU, Sho-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**DONT LIKE , DONT READ !  
><strong>

.

Siang ini hujan turun deras sekali, seorang namja berkulit pucat tengah tersenyum menengadah melihat langit yang masih menitikan airnya. "Apa hujan setulus cinta?" tanyanya yang entah pada siapa, dia yakin seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku jika terlalu lama berdiri dibawah hujan.

Sebenarnya dia tidak menyukai hujan pada awalnya, sekarang dia hanya bosan dan akhirnya berhujan-hujanan saja sambil menunggu jemputan pribadinya datang.

"Eh .." namja berkulit pucat itu membuyarkan lamunannya ketika sebuah payung melindunginya, "nuguseyo?" tanyanya pada pria disebelahnya, kini pria itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan dingin, "kau bahkan tak mengenalku?" ucap pria yang memiliki warna kulit sedikit gelap itu, mereka terkubur dalam suasana hujan yang semakin deras sebelum pria berkulit pucat itu membuka suara kembali, "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Pria itu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan pria berkulit pucat, "ini adalah pertama kalinya!" ucapnya.

Kembali dalam keheningan, pria berkulit pucat yang semakin pucat karena udara semakin dingin dikota seoul itu terdiam dengan masih memandangi pria disebelahnya.

"kau menyukaiku?" tanya pria yang sedari tadi dipandangi itu, kini dia hanya bisa meruntuki dirinya karena malu, "tidak! Aku hanya senang saja bertemu seseorang yang baru."

Pria itu tersenyum yang membuat sensasi aneh pada hatinya, "kalau begitu aku terlalu percaya diri sekali bukan? Hahaa..."

"Sehun .. Oh Sehun imnida" kata pria pucat itu yang masih tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari pria ton disampingnya.

"Ketika imnida"

"kau terlalu irit bicara! Apa ini dirimu?"

"Aku tidak suka mengumbar!"

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya jemputan pribadi sehun datang. Sang supir telah membukakan pintu untuknya, tetapi sehun seperti enggan untuk pulang.

"Pulanglah!" kai kata

"kau mengusirku? Aku masih ingin disini! Sebelum ada kau, aku sudah berada disini dan kau menggangguku dengan payungmu" ujar sehun disertai aegyonya tentu saja, sebenarnya alasan sehun tidak mau pulang adalah ingin lebih lama mengenal namja yang baru dikenalnya itu 'kai'

Kai hanya memandang malas sehun, "kalau begitu aku yang pulang!" katanya seraya meninggalkan sehun dibawah hujan sebelum sang supir menggantinya memayungi sehun.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar namja pucat itu berteriak "setidaknya ucapkan kata perpisahan!" tangan sehun mengepal seperti enggan mengatakan kata 'perpisahan' tetapi itulah memang kenyataannya bahwa mereka memang harus berpisah.

Kai membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, "pulanglah... aku akan melihatmu setiap hari".

Mendengar itu sehun tersenyum bahagia, difikirannya hanya ada namja yang baru dikenalnya itu 'kai' akan melihatnya setiap hari yang berarti mereka akan bertemu setiap hari.

Sebenarnya kai dan sehun satu sekolahan di SM high school, tapi sehun baru masuk tahun ini dan menjadi junior kelas Kai.

Bagi Kai, sehun adalah cinta abadinya, hanya sehun tidak mengingat sama sekali tentangnya. Itu dimulai ketika kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, sehun menderita kehilangan ingatannya, dan karena itu pula selama sepuluh tahun terakhir kai tidak berteman bahkan mendekati sehun karena rasa bersalahnya, selain itu orang tua sehunpun melarang Kai untuk menemukan bahkan berteman dengan sehun. Kali ini Kai bersumpah akan mengejar cinta abadinya 'sehun' dan tidak akan pernah melepasnya lagi.

.

.

'**TO BE CONTINUE**'

**LeeHaru96619 ~~~**

**Kaihun shipper ...**

**Annyeong Haseyo ,,, Reader ...**

**Kamsahamnida telah menyempatkan waktu luang kalian untuk membaca fanfiction Kaihun karya pertamaku ini,,, (bungkuk 90 derajat)**

**Mohon untuk REVIEW yaaa ... secepatnya Author akan kembali**


	2. Chapter 2

**DONT LIKE , DONT READ !**

.

**Bliz**

**Bliz**

**Bliz**

Kai tersenyum melihat hasil photo-photonya, objek yang diphoto itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, sayangnya objek pohot tersebut tidak pernah diam dan menjadikan hasil photo kai sedikir blu err,,, "dia pribadi yang ceria sekali, cantik dan manis" kai mencium kameranya sendiri dan kembali mengambil beberapa gambar. Kini ia bersandar dan menutup matanya perlahan dibawah pohon rindang sambil memasang earphone ditelinganya.

Tidurnya terusik ketika seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya .

"Kai Hyung?"

Matanya perlahan terbuka seiring kesadaran dirinya yang mulai normal. "Kai Hyung,, Kai Hyuuung!"

Kai terlonjak sehingga kesadarannya kembali maksimal, "Ah... Sehunna? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun memposisikan dirinya disamping kai dan mengambil sebelah earphone dari telinga kai memasangkannya di telinganya, kini jarak mereka begitu dekat, bahkan sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kai.

"kau tidak melupakan janjimu bukan? Sepertinya aku menyukaimu! Kai hyung, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kai menatap langit sendu, kini dalam dirinya bergemuruh antara apakah ia harus jujur dan mengatakan hal sebenarnya, atau tetap seperti ini membuka lembaran baru dengan sosok dibahunya ini?

Kai mengelus rambut sehun lembut, yang membuat sehun kini memeluknya seperti anak kucing yang sangat menggemaskan, "kau tau? Bagaimana bisa seseorang menyukai seseorang yang baru dia kenal? Dan aku tidak berjanji waktu itu."

PLETAK

"awww"

"aku tidak peduli jika waktu itu kau merasa tidak berjanji! Tapi aku akan tetap menyukaimu bodoh" sebelum sehun pergi meninggkalkan kai, sehun sempat kembali mencubit pipi kai lagi.

"awww, SEHUNNA! AWAS KAU!" teriak Kai yang masih terdengar oleh sehun tentu saja.

Sehun berlari dengan perasaan yang menakjubkan tentu saja, dimana dia terus menciumi tangannya sendiri yang telah mencubit kai yang sekarang telah menjadi pangeran hatinya.

.

"SEHUNNA.."

"Luhan hyung, kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya sehun ketika melihat luhan yang berlari maraton? Kearahnya, "antar hyung ke perpustakaan sekarang!"

"Yakkk hyuuuung Aniyooo!"

Tanpa mendengarkan sehun, luhan menyeret? Sehun menuju perpustakaan, sehun meruntuki dirinya karena memiliki hyung yang sangat menyebalkan dan selalu semaunya sendiri.

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dengan sehun yang memasang muka malasnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Sehunna! setelah ini, hyung akan taktir kamu bubble tea! Hyung janji"

Sehun menatap penuh gairah dengan memeluk luhan hyungnya erat, "Yaaa... hyung memang terbaik!"

"hyung, apa kai hyung sekelas dengan mu?" tanya sehun penasaran

"Errr... kau kenal namja mesum' itu Hunna? Kau jangan jatuh pada pesona pria kulit gelap itu Hunna, dia Player' dia hanya akan mempermainkan perasaanmu saja!"

"Aniyoo hyung, dia itu memiliki kulit tan seksi bukan kulit gelap. Walaupun dia mesum dan sedikit 'bodoh? Tapi aku menyukainya!"

'hueeek' luhan merasa mual melihat ekspresi sehun ketika dia bicara tentang kai tentu saja.

"diamlah,, lebih baik kau memilih buku disana dan membaca daripada memikirkan namja gelap? Itu! Ciiihh" luhan kembali berkutat pada bukunya

'kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku sebagai namja sehunna? Kau tau? Aku sakit mendengarmu menyukai namja lain!' runtuk luhan didalam hatinya.

.

Akhirnya pelajaranpun usai, kini sehun tengah berada di toko bubble tea bersama luhan, wajah sehun yang sangat ceria terpangpang jelas ketika mendapat bubble tea dari penjual. Kai diam-diam mengambil gambarnya lagi tentu saja.

'sehunna... kau tidak banyak berubah, kau masih menyukai minuman bubble tea mu' monolog kai dari jauh. Dia menjadi teringat 10 tahun yang lalu

**Flash back**

"**jonginiee, thehun mau bubble tea!"**

**Tangan mungil itu menyeret tangan mungil yang lain dan membawanya ketempat penjualan bubble tea.**

**Mereka duduk dibangku taman sambil meminum bubble tea mereka masing-masing.**

"**sehunnie kenapa suka bubble tea?"**

"**kalena thehunnie akan beltama jonginie, kalena bubble tea minuman thehunnie thama jonginie"**

"**apa sehunnie akan membeli bubble tea kalau tidak bersama jonginie?**

**Sehun tampak berfikir dengan pose imutnya, yang membuat kai kecil mencium pipinya.**

**Cup~~ Dan perbuatan kai membuat sehunniee merona.**

"**Aniyoo~ Thehunnie hanya akan membeli bubble tea beltama jonginiee" **

**Flash back off**

"kau melupakan janjimu hunnie,,, aku disini!" ujar kai dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil sport hitamnya.

Ponsel kai berdering~ tertera nama jung kristal disana

"yeoboseyo~"

"..."

"ya,, aku akan menjemputmu!"

"..."

Smirk mesumnya terpangpang jelas diwajah tampannya. lihatlah sehunnie, jonginnie mu kumat ke-playerannya ketika hatinya kau hancurkan ! Aigoo...

.

"SEHUN PULANG ..." teriaknya dari ambang pintu, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehun ketika pulang ke rumah.

"sehunna, nanti malam kita akan pergi ke hotel appa, eomma akan mengenalkan mu pada sahabat eomma dan anaknya"

"Mwooo? Malam ini? Aishh eomma, Shiroo! Apa eomma berniat menjodohkan aku dengan anak sahabat eomma itu? Aishh jinja eomma!" sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dihadapan eommanya, kelakuan anaknya ini memang sudah biasa 'manja' padanya.

"anaknya sahabat eomma adalah teman kecilmu hunnie, kau tidak akan mengingatnya. Dan eomma akan mendekatkan kalian kembali, hunnie harus mau kali ini, appa dan eomma melakukan kesalahan dan akan meminta maaf pada mereka juga" tutur sang eomma mencoba membujuk hunnie mereka.

"eomma melakukan kesalahan? Maksud eomma hunnie enggak ngerti eomma?"

Yoona 'eomma sehun' menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecil, "dulu hunnie selalu bermain dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan kkamjong, hunnie akan selalu tersenyum ketika bersama kkamjong, hunnie tidak mau kkamjong memiliki orang lain selain hunnie."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya semakin bingung dengan ucapan eommanya, 'kkamjong~~' 'apa aku pernah memiliki seseorang seberharga itu?' 'kkamjong?'

"hunnie tidak mengingatnya eomma?" terlihat raut kekecewaan mendalam sehun ketika mengatakannya. Yoona memeluk sang anak penuh dengan kasih sayang, "karena itu nanti malam kita akan bertemu dengan kkamjongmu". Sehun hanya mengangguk lucu menyetujui perkataan sang yoona eomma.

**.**

Dua keluarga tengah menikmati hidangan di meja bundar dengan gelak tawa yang menggelegar dipenjuru ruangan. Berbeda dengan sehun yang hanya menatap jendela melihat hujan begitu deras diluar sana.

'kkamjong~ kenapa dia tidak datang?' tanya sehun pada jendela , mungkin?

"sehunna? Emm,, maafkan anak kami tidak bisa menghadiri acara ini, dia begitu keras kepala dan susah diatur. Dan,,, bukankah kalian bersekolah di sekolahan yang sama? Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya ibu sooyung 'ibu kai' pada sehun

Sehun tersenyum "Aniyo,,"

Choi siwon 'ayah kai' menepuk punggung sehun, "dia terkenal dengan wajah mesum dan ke-player-an nya tingkat akut, dia benar-benar anak yang penuh karisma! Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama sehunna, dia tampan seperti ayahnya, namanya Jongin. Kau mengenalnya bukan?"

Tiba-tiba sehun mengingat perkataan luhan hyungnya 'wajah mesum- player' apa mungkin dia kai? Disituasi seperti ini yang difikiran sehun hanya muncul satu nama 'kai' tapi siwon ajussi memiliki kulit yang tidak gelap? Sooyung ahjumma juga putih, tidak mungkin kai anak mereka bukan? Argghhh jangan pikirkan kai saat ini sehunna.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa anakku yang manis ini harus aku serahkan pada anakmu jika dia seorang player hah!" sanggah donghae 'appa sehun' tidak terima.

"donghae ya, anak ku akan berubah ketika itu adalah hunnie-nya, jongin akan menuruti apa saja ketika kita menyebut nama hunnie benarkan yeobo? 'sooyung mengangguk', dia benar-benar jatuh pada pesona sehunie mu" papar choi siwon.

Ditempat yang sama, kai bersama kristal memesan kamar untuk mereka berdua, kai dan kristal tengah mabuk tetapi mereka masih dapat berjalan dengan benar. Mereka menaiki lift untuk menuju kamar mereka dengan saling mencium satu sama lain didalam lift.

Secara tidak sengaja sehun menjatuhkan gelas yang membuat air didalam gelas tersebut tumpah membasahi bajunya, sehun pamit untuk sekedar memcuci bajunya.

Sehun berfikir lebih baik dia mengganti bajunya (hotel ini milik ayahnya dan tentu saja sehun memiliki kamar khusus dirinya disini). Sehun harus menaiki lift untuk mengganti bajunya, sekarang dia hanya perlu menunggu pintu lift tersebut terbuka.

**DEG**

Sehun tidak percaya apa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini...

'kai... kai...' 'tidaaak...' 'kai'

"kai" ucap sehun dengan tubuh menegang dan kedua hazel mata indahnya mulai membasah.

Entah kenapa rasanya seperti kau melihat kematian

'**kenapa rasanya sakit sekali... apa aku mencintainya?' **

Gambaran itu menghantui dirinya kembali '**dia player sehunna, kau jangan jatuh pada pesonanya'**

**DEG**

"**Kai"** gumamnya lebih jelas yang seketika membuat kai tersadar dan menghentikan cumbuannya. kai begitu terkejut ketika hunnienya melihat adegan dirinya seperti ini.

Kai melepaskan rengkuhannya pada kristal dan mengguncang tubuh sehun yang mematung dengan aliran air mata yang mengalir diwajah cantiknya.

"sehunna?" tanya kai dengan wajah khawatirnya, tangan kai berusaha menghapus air mata sehun yang terus mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Sehun menatap kai seolah bertanya 'apa yang harus aku lakukan?' ,

"Kai, siapa dia?" yeoja bernama kristal menatap tidak suka pada sehunnya.

Kai bergumam 'maaf' sebelumnya pada kristal dan meninggalkan yeoja itu dengan menarik sehun dalam dekapannya dan memasuki lift kembali.

Sehun melepas rengkuhan posesif kai "apa yang kau lakukan? kau meninggalkan pacarmu? Dan kau menculik ku?" ya ampun hunnie, apa tidak ada kata lain selain kata 'menculik' , polos sekali pemuda ini.

"dia bukan pacarku, dan aku tidak menculikmu sehun!"

"lalu apa maksudmu membawa ku dan meninggalkan yeoja itu Hah?" air matanya mulai mengalir kembali, ia tidak tau jika mencintai rasanya sesakit ini ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai bersama orang lain. Sepertinya kai adalah cinta pertama yang salah menurut sehun.

**DEG**

tubuhnya bergetar seketika saat kai mencium lembut kedua kelopak mata hazel sehun yang membuat sehun harus memejamkan mata indahnya untuk meresapi sentuhan bibir kai, dan saat ciuman itu berakhirpun sehun tak kunjung membuka matanya, ia terlalu takut hanya untuk membuka matanya 'takut terlihat rapuh'.

Kai berbisik dengan suara rendahnya ditelinga sehun, "**karena aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini hanya karena aku**".

Sehun membuka matanya menatap tajam dan mendorong kai agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"BODOH! KAU BODOH KAI! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak sehun dan lift pun terbuka. Sehun berlari meninggalkan kai yang hanya menatap lirih kepergian sehunnie nya~

'**dan aku selalu mencintaimu sehunna' **

**.**

'**TO BE CONTINUE'**

**Waaaaaaah ...**

**Kamsahamnida ... Terima Kasih... Arigato... **

**Dont forget for REVIEW readers ... **

**Author akan segera kembali ~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Keesokan harinya luhan menjemput sehun dirumah namja manis itu. Sehun yang biasanya ceria kini hanya diam saja ketika bertemu dengan luhan 'biasanya dia akan banyak bicara tentang apapun'

"sehunna ? kau kenapa hmm ? biasanya kau akan berisik, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya luhan khawatir, dia bahkan lebih peduli pada sehunienya dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sebagai respon pertanyaan luhan. Dia kembali teringat kejadian malam itu...

'malam itu . . .'

**DEG**

Ia teringat sesuatu. . .

'Aishh,, bukankah malam itu dia diseret oleh kai dan tiba di lantai 200? Tidak mungkin itu kebetulan kai tau kamar pribadinya bukan?'

"dia tau dimana aku tinggal?" gumamnya dan terdengar oleh luhan.

"eh . . . sehunna, siapa yang tau dimana kamu tinggal ? apa itu buruk ?"

"apa mungkin ketika hyung membawa ku ke lantai dimana aku tinggal bahkan hyung tidak mengetahui di lantai berapa ?" tanya sehun kembali memastikan

"Aissshhh, Hunna! Aku membawamu berarti aku tau dimana kamu tinggal, tidak mungkin seseorang mengantarmu sedangkan dia tidak tau alamatmu!"

Sekarang sehun semakin penasaran tentang siapa itu kai? Kenapa ada perasaan bahwa kai adalah sosok yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ketika ingatan sehun kembali, apakah sehun akan memaafkannya?

.

Lihatlah para yeoja dan uke-uke centil yang sibuk menggoda kai. Sedangkan kai seolah seperti menikmati momen itu. Tentu saja!

'cih apa hebatnya pria gelap itu!'

ini adalah hari valentine dimana seseorang akan memberi kado special untuk seseorang yang dicintainya bukan?. Sehun menatap bosan pemandangan diluar kelasnya (tepatnya di taman) dimana kai dikerubuni para yeoja dan uke-uke yang ribut hanya untuk memberikan hadiah bunga dan coklat.

'kulitnya saja sudah coklat, kenapa harus dikasih coklat?, Cih'

Dan kini matanya membulat 'sebenarnya tidak begitu bulat' ketika kai mencium salah satu yeoja yang memberinya sebuah jam tangan, dan berakhir dengan yeoja tersebut dibully fans-kai tentu saja.

'What? Apa harus menciumnya seperti itu hanya karena sebuah jam tangan? Hell No, bagaimana jika seseorang memberinya uang $1000000, apa kai akan menidurinya?'

Sepertinya disini ada yang cemburu, Bingooo. . .

Sehun memukul mejanya kesal sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari kelas untuk menghampiri kai-nya atau mungkin 'pangerannya'. Hmm...

Kai yang melihat aura gelap terpancar dari datangnya sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum seolah 'bukan apa-apa'. Bahkan kini kai ikut menghampiri sehun dengan so cool-nya.

Kini mereka berdua saling menatap berhadapan. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya, "bersenang-senang kai-ssi?"

"kai hyung! Sehunna, panggil aku lebih sopan. Aku senior mu!" ucap kai dingin.

"Ne, Arra .. Arraseo! Ka.. Kai Hy Hyuung. Any..." ini bukan bagian dari rencana dimana dia telihat memalukan 'kenapa aku menjadi gugup,, aissh'

"hanya kau yang tidak memberiku hadiah, sehunniee" ucap kai dengan suara yang dibuat lembut pada akhir katanya.

"Cih, lalu kau akan menciumku seperti yeoja tadi huh? Aku bukan namja gampangan!"

"kau ingat ini hunnie?" kai menunjukan photo dimana dirinya yang sedang dicium kai saat mereka berada di lift hotel malam itu. Sehun tidak percaya kai melakukannya. "kau mau photo ini aku sebarkan sehunnie? Bukankah kau bukan namja gampangan?" ancam kai dengan smirk devilnya.

'Sial Sial Sial!' sehun meruntuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Baiklah... mengambil nafas dan seolah tidak takut ancaman itu...

"Hunnieee, kau tidak memiliki hadiah bukan? Ahh... Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemani aku latihan dance, mudah kan?"

"terserah!"

**DUK !**

AWWWWW... AHHH !

Sehun menginjak kaki kai sebelum dia beranjak pergi dari sana. 'RASAKAN ITU HUH' gerutu sehun sebal, dia harus menyiapkan mental untuk waktu yang panjang~~.

**Flash back on**

**Sehunnie kecil tengah kesal pada jonginienya sekarang, lihatlah sekarang jonginie memiliki banyak teman selain dirinya, membuat sehunnie kesal karena jonginie yang melupakan dirinya.**

**Sehunnie menangis tersedu-sedu dan pulang kerumah, meninggalkan jonginie kecil yang tidak mengerti dengan sehunnienya.**

**Seorang anak cantik menghampiri kai, "kai oppa, aku mau kai oppa belmain denganku ne? Kai oppa cedang cendili bukan?" dengan mata berbinar anak itu meminta kai untuk ...**

"**ne, klistal aku akan belmain denganmu hali ini" kai berfikir sehunnie sudah bosan bersamanya terus, dan inilah kali pertama kerenggangan hubungan mereka.**

**Flash back off**

**-**RUANG DANCE-

Sehun mengumpulkan seluruh energinya hanya untuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut 'Weel, bukan pintunya yang berat, tetapi hatinya yang mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya bukan?' menemani kai berlatih dance konyolnya.

"TAMPAN... Upppsss!" sehun memukul mukuli kepalanya meruntuki kebodohannya melontarkan kata yang tidak seharunya ia katakan.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah pemandangan yang akan sangat sayang sekali jika kau lewatkan. Tubuh kai yang meliuk liuk sesuai dengan irama tempo musik yang tengah diputar dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh tan eksoticnya yang perfect dan penuh karisma terpancar ketika ia menari.

Ingatkan sehun untuk segera tersadar dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga?

"Hey Sehunna! Ambilkan air, aku haus!"

Aisshhh Pria ini mengagetkan dia saja! Sehun berujar 'ne' yang tidak terdengar oleh semutpun? Dan kini membawa botol air itu tepat didepan wajah kai.

"Yakkk SEHUNNA! Bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit!"

Sehun mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal sebelum ia teringat kembali apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada kainya

"Kai hyung, ini tentang kita pada malam di hotel itu, kenapa kamu tau dilantai berapa aku tinggal? Apa mungkin kamu juga tau dimana kamarku? Hah... apa kamu SPY?"

**PLETAK**

"awww... sakit kai hyung... Aishhh"

"pikiran apa yang masuk di otak sempitmu hunnie, berwajah cantik tapi bodoh!" ujar kai yang kini meneguk airnya.

Sehun tersentak ketika kata 'cantik' kai ucapkan padanya, Huh... apa benar dirinya cantik? Atau Cuma rayuan kai sajakah?

"Aku akan mengadukan mu pada Appa... kalau..."

Kai mendorng tubuh sehun hingga membentur dinding, terdengar ringisan kesakitan dari bibir soft pink sehunnienya ketika kai mendorong pria pucat itu dengan keras. Kai memenjarakan sehun dengan kedua tangan kekarnya yang membuat sehun tidak dapat berkutik 'kekuatannya lebih lemah daripada kai, padahal sehun sudah mencoba mendorongnya' sekarang dahi mereka bersentuhan, deru nafas masing masing saling bertukar lewat hidung mereka, dengan mata mereka yang saling memandang satu sama lain.

"lihatlah sehunnie, siapa yang lebih kuat? Kau yang masih muda tidak dapat melawanku? Apalagi donghae ahjussi bukan? Ahh,,, yoona ahjumma bahkan menyayangiku!"

Sehun tercekat ketika kai mengenal kedua orang tunya. "kau mengenali orang tuaku?" bahkan luhan hyung baru mengenal kedua orang tuanya tadi pagi ketika menjemputnya sekolah.

Kai memegang pinggang ramping sehun dengan tangan kirinya disertai elusan yang membuat tubuh sehun bergetar kecil dibuatnya. Satu tangan kai yang lain mengelus pipi sehun dan kini tangan itu berpindah meresapi lembutnya bibir soft-pink sehun.

"tentu saja sehunnie,,, kamu sangat mirip dengan mereka. Kulitmu yang lembut, matamu yang indah, bibirmu yang tipis dan manis 'Cup' mirip dengan mereka"

Pegangan dipinggang sehun semakin erat, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seiring deru nafasnya, apakah ia benar menyukai namja ini 'kai'?, apakah ia benar mencintai namja ini 'kai'?.

"Hnn...Kai Hyuuung, apa kau menyukaiku? Apa kau mengenalku sejak awal?" kini pandangannya kabur oleh air mata, tapi setelah semua yang sehun lihat dan ia dengar dari kainya itu sangatlah mungkin. Cengkraman jemarinya yang tadi berusaha menghindar kini bergerak naik dan melingkarkannya dileher kai.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Berusaha mencari kebenaran tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing. Kai menekan belakang kepala sehun kuat. Dia memiringkan kepalanya agar mudah meraih bibi soft pink namja manis itu. Perlahan namun pasti, dia menekan kedua belah bibirnya ke bibir sehun yang manis dan lembut itu. Dan kini sehunnie mulai melakukan hal yang sama, membalas ciuman kai.

Bagi sehun, ciuman ini adalah first kissnya. Melakukan dengan Sepenuh hatinya...

Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika sekarang ada seseorang yang melihatnya seperti ini. Semua ini terasa begitu menakjubkan. Sekarang Ia tau arti ciuman ini adalah ia mencintai kai. Tetapi perasaan sesak juga menyelimuti hatinya 'apakah kai juga mencintainya?'

"Mmmhhh..." desah sehun ketika kai memutuskan ciuman panjang mereka. Kai mengusap kembali bibir tipis itu yang menjadi merah karena ulahnya. Membuat sehunnienya merona dengan mulut yang sedikt terbuka untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen diudara.

"aku ingin kau mengingat semuanya dengan dirimu sendiri sehunna, apakah kau akan mengingat semuanya atau tidak itu tergantung bagaimana kau menginginkannya! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu apapun. Jadi,.. jangan berharap terlalu jauh padaku"

"Tunggu..." sergah sehun cepat seraya memegang lengan kai agar tidak pergi kemanapun.

" Aku mencintaimu "

Kai mengacak-ngacak rambut sehun lembut, "Pulanglah!"

"See, Loving You. ARRA!" kali ini nada sehun bergetar, sepertinya dia akan menangis.

Kai tersenyum dan membalikan tubuhnya dan kini berjalan menjauh dari sehun...

_'aku menunggumu sehunna,,, always waiting for you to remember me'_

_'_**_TO_ BE CONTINUE'**

**Question** **from** **readers**

keren ini ff thor  
>sehun knp gak inget sama kai?<p>

next chap thor :)

**Answer** : iya yang bikin sehun hilang ingatan itu kai, alasannya mari kita lihat di chap depan!

**Terima kasih buat REVIEW readers,, keren keren ~~**

**Mian ngak bisa jawab semua Riview keren kalian '...**

**Waaah... sepertinya komplik KaiHun akan semakin seruuu ~~~**

**Kamsahamnida **** ( salam formal )**

**Ditunggu yaaa next capternya . . .**

**I'LL BE BACK SOON **


	4. Chapter 4

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ !**

.

**.**

**Jadi ... jangan berharap terlalu jauh padaku !**

sehun berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki. Berlari dengan sesekali menyeka air mata yang masih keluar dari mata indahnya.

"air mata sialan! Berhentilah menghalangi jalanku!"

Dia hanya ingin melupakan kata-kata itu, kata-kata dimana kai mengucapkan kebohongan yang nyata. Benar! Kai mencintainya, sehun yakin kai mencintainya. Hanya sehun tidak mengerti, apa yang harus ia ingat?

**aku ingin kau mengingat semuanya dengan dirimu sendiri sehunna !**

Jika dia memang benar-benar pernah celaka dan kehilangan ingatannya. kenapa harus kai yang ia lupakan? Kenapa memori itu sulit ditemukan? Apakah kenangan tentang dirinya dan kai begitu menyakitkan sehingga ia melupakannya?

.

TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

AaaaaaRggghhhhhh...

.

Tubuhnya terhempas begitu keras. Sehun merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. Kini, bukan hanya hatinya yang sakit, tubuhnyapun harus merasakan sakit yang lebih-lebih lagi.

"Aisshh Bodoh! Sehunna SEHUNNA SEHUNNAAA!" teriak seseorang sambil berjalan sempoyongan ke arah sehun. kini dia mengangkat tubuh kurus dan lemah itu. membawa tubuh tak berdaya sehun kedalam pelukannya sangat erat.

Sehun tau itu Kai. Kai yang mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya terhempas jauh. Ia tersenyum. Kai yang menyelamatkannya? Setidaknya ia tau bahwa namja itu peduli padanya. "Kai..."

"Sehunna,, jangan melakukannya lagi... jangan membuatku khawatir! Kau boleh membenciku tapi kau tidak boleh menyakiti dirimu sendiri sehunna!"

Sehun membalas pelukan kai, "kau menyakitiku kai, bukan aku!"

Kai yang melihat semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari dahi sehun menjadi panik. Kai menggendong sehun ala bridal style menuju mobilnya. Tetapi membawa sehun pulang kerumah sehun adalah masalah, bagaimana tidak? Masa kai harus muncul dihadapan orangtua sehun dengan keadaan seperti ini setelah 10 terakhir mereka berpisah?. Ia tau kemana ia harus membawa sehun pulang...

Apartement sehun.

Kai merebahkan sehunnienya dengan perlahan diranjang. Ternyata tidak ada yang berubah diruangan tersebut. Kini kai memfokuskan lagi dirinya pada sehun. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengobati luka sehun. Kai mengambil kotak P3K dan merawat sehunnienya.

**Flash back on~**

'**awww'**

"**sehunna,, jarimu terluka!" jonginnie kecil mencium dan menghisap darah dijari sehunnienya agar darah itu habis 'tidak keluar lagi' dari jari kecil itu.**

**Kini wajah sehunnie memerah merona akibat ulah kkamjong. Kai yang melihat sehunnienya merona semakin gemas dan mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu mencuim bibir kecil sehun.**

**Cup~~**

**Flash back off~**

Kai masih setia menunggu sehunnie belum juga menampakan akan segera bangun. Tetapi ia merasa sangat haus sekarang. Jadi ia pergi sebentar untuk meminum air.

'Ennnggghhhh' lenguh sehun setelah terbangun . Ah, sekarang ia sadar ini kamar apartementnya. 'What?' sehun mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya. Dia yang hampir tertabrak mobil, dan...

tapi siapa yang mengantarkannya kesini? Eh,,bukannya tadi ia bersama kai? Jangan-jangan kai yang membawanya kesini?

Begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka, sehun pura-pura masih tertidur. Ia dapat mendengar langkah kai yang semakin mendekat.

Kai membawa tangan sehun dan mencium punggung tangan sehun penuh perasaan. Matanyapun terpejam menikmati tangannya yang mengelus tangan mulus sehun.

"tangan yang lembut yang pas untuk ku genggam. Rasanya tidak berubah"

Deg

'apa yang kau maksud tidak berubah kai?' batin sehun.

Cup~~ dikecupnya punggung tangan sehun dan membawa tangan kurus itu menyentuh pipinya

"sehunnie,, maafkan aku"

Kini sehun dapat merasakan kai mencium dahinya, lalu kedua matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dan terakhir bibirnya.

Sehun tengah berusaha menahan gejolak rasa sedih dihatinya. Rasa sakit tentang perasaan mereka! Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa kai meminta maaf? Sedangkan bukankah yang bersalah adalah dirinya? Dirinya yang melupakan kai !

Sehun membuka mata dengan perlahan dan menatap sedih kai yang juga kini tengah menatapnya sendu.

"hiks ... hiks ... hiks ...bukankah kau ingin aku mengingat dirimu kai? Jika pilihan itu adalah aku memaafkanmu?, apa aku masih harus mengingatmu? Bagaimana jika aku membencimu? Apa kamu memang ingin aku membencimu? Mengingat perlakuan burukmu dulu? Hiks ... hiks ... hiks!"

Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kai menatap iba sehunnienya. 'lakukan sesuatu' akhirnya kai memeluk sehun dan sehun bersandar menangis dibahu kai. Sehun meremas pinggang kai kuat. Ia merasa marah, kesal, kecewa, semua dia rasakan saat ini. Kai hanya mengelus punggung sehun untuk menenangkan namja manis itu.

"kau tau? Aku meninggalkan satu benda tentang kita!"

Sehun kini menatap mata kai dalam, "apa?"

Kai tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai rambut berantakan sehun dengan penuh perasaan, "nanti aku akan memberitahumu! Sekarang, berilah kesempatan luhan. Bukalah hatimu untuknya! Dia mencintaimu dan menyayangimu dengan tulus. Dia menjagamu dengan baik dan membuatmu selalu tersenyum ceria. Lihatlah dia sebagai namja. Dia bahkan lebih baik dariku. Selama ini dia hanya berharap padamu."

Sehun seolah mengatakan 'kau Gila kai?' dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Dirinya hanya menganggap luhan sebagai hyung yang baik. Bukan sebagai namja?. Dia tidak ingin membuat perasaan luhan hyungnya lebih menderita jika ia melakukan apa yang kai minta. Tapi, ini permintaan kai. Apa ia harus melakukannya? Tidak!

.

.

.

Sehun menguap dan terbangun dari tidurnya ketika cahaya matahari mulai menyilaukan indra penglihatannya. Matanya menatap sebuah jam dinding disampingnya, 'jam 9'. Sehun menatap malas lemari pakaiannya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jadi ia bisa tidur lebih lama dari hari biasanya.

Sehun berfikir kai akan menginap dan tidur disampingnya, ternyata dia malah memilih pulang dan meninggalkannya 'Aigoo' sehun menekan wajahnya kesal, "Aisshh... kai kai kai, kenapa aku harus memikirkan namja gelap itu! Aaaarrhhh".

'telpon berdering'

Tertera nama eomma disana,

"..."

" ne eomma! Aku di hotel appa! Apartemen ku!"

"..."

" ne arraseo eomma! Aku pulang sekarang!"

Begitu sehun menutup pintu, pandangannya tertuju pada yeoja yang sedang berjalan kesalah satu pintu kamar di ujung lorong, ia merasa mengenali yeoja tersebut.

Sehun segera berlari dan menarik tangan yeoja tersebut sehingga yeoja tersebut tertahan langkahnya, "mian, nuguseyo?" tanya yeoja itu bingung.

Sehun gelagapan, sebelumnya ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan dan, "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" yang membuat yeoja dihadapannya semakin heran.

"ah,,, sepertinya anda salah orang! Kita baru bertemu hari ini! Maaf, aku harus masuk" yeoja itu menutup pintunya kasar. Well, sehun mendesah kecewa.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya disofa. Udara siang ini begitu panas. Tetapi dia bosan dirumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ia berinisiatif menelpon sahabatnya chanyeol.

"ah,, chanyeol. Dimana ?"

"aku dikamarku, aku sedang membereskan barang-barang lamaku untuk ku buang! Ada apa?"

"barang lama? Bukannya itu memiliki sejarah? Masa lalumu kau buang?"

Tunggu dulu, baru saja ia mengatakan 'baranglama-sejarah-masalalu' bukan? Sehun tampak berfikir bahwa mungkin ada sebuah barang tentang masa lalunya bersama kai!

"bukan, aku hanya membuang barang yang tidak memiliki sejarah didalamnya!"

"kalau begitu maaf mengganggu! Annyeong~"

Ey...

Tut 'sambungan diputus'

Sehun segera berlari kekamarnya. Membuka seluruh laci dengan kasar. Tidak ada waktu lagi, ia harus segera menemukan sesuatu.

Kini ditangannya terdapat sebuah kotak. Kotak berwarna coklat yang sudah terbalut debu halus. "aku menemukannya aaaaaa" teriaknya girang.

.

Tangannya mencoba membuka kotak tersebut secara slow-motion. Jantungnya terasa dipompa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Matanya terbelalak ketika hanya mendapatkan sebuah kalung putih dan buku harian.

Eh... 'bukannya aku tidak pernah menulis harian?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sehun menatap bingung tulisan di kalung itu 'inisial nama JS'. Sehun mengira kotak itu sengaja diberikan seseorang pada dirinya, dan seseorang itu berinisial nama J . sedangakan huruf S adalah dirinya 'sehun'.

Sehun kini mencoba membuka buku harian itu dengan membaca dari halaman pertama, kembali ia menemukan inisial JS disampulnya.

Halaman pertama,

' _sehun akan selalu tersenyum manis ketika bersamaku, sehun milik ku'_

'BwaHahahaaa' sehun merasa seseorang yang menulis begitu posesif terhadap dirinya, "percaya diri sekali orang ini" komentar sehun pada akhirnya.

Sehun membuka halaman kedua,

'_sehun menyukai minuman bubble tea, dia berjanji hanya akan membeli bubble tea bersamaku. tapi aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar berjanji. kelemahan mu adalah minuman bubble tea itu, jadi kau akan pergi dengan luhannie hyung ketika dia mencoba mendekatimu.'_

Sehun membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf O sangat sempurna. "aku telah berjanji dan tidak menepatinya".

Halaman ketiga,

"_aku mencintai sehun! Tapi sehun akan bilang 'aku masih kecil' jadi aku memanas-manasi sehun dengan mendekati seorang yeoja. Tapi sehun tidak mencegahku dan membiarkan aku terjebak yeoja itu. Bahkan ia melupakanku dan tertawa lepas dengan Park Chanyeol sialan itu"_

"aku fikir cara bodohmu itu yang kekanak-kanakan Cih" ujar sehun tak suka

Halaman terakhir,

"_aku menunggumu sehun, aku merindukanmu! Jangan marah lagi... Kkamjooong mu yang gelap ini akan semakin gelap ketika cahaya sehunnienya pergi. Aku mencintaimu"_

Deg!

'kkamjong?' sekarang ia tau buku harian itu dan kalung itu adalah kenangan tentang dirinya dengan ... "seseorang berinisial J adalah Jongin? Kkamjong adalah Jongin? Masa laluku adalah Jongin? Kenapa aku melupakannya juga? Apa Jongin itu orang yang sama dengan..."

Sehun tidak yakin jika ,,, "Kai dan Jongin adalah orang yang sama?"

.

.

.

'**to be Continue'**

**.**

**.**

**LEEHARU96619  
><strong>

**'_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS STORY FOR SUPPORT AUTHORNIM ''KAMSAHAMNIDA:):):)'_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kamsahamnida Chingudeul**.,,,

**Akhinya ff kaihun 'see loving you, Arra!' telah berakhir di chapter V !**

**READERS budiman,,, nantikan ff saya selanjutnya...**

**Selamat menikmati jawaban akhir Story of Love KAIHUN VERS.**

**Anda dapat membaca dengan mendengarkan lagu ~ryeowook SJ feat D.O EXO- Missing U~**

**I will back with NEW STORIES of KAIHUN again ...**

**~selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

Deg!

'kkamjong?' sekarang ia tau buku harian itu dan kalung itu adalah kenangan tentang dirinya dengan ... "seseorang berinisial J adalah Jongin? Kkamjong adalah Jongin? Masa laluku adalah Jongin? Kenapa aku melupakannya juga? Apa Jongin itu orang yang sama dengan..."

Sehun tidak yakin jika ,,, "Kai dan Jongin adalah orang yang sama?"

.

.

**Chapter V **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAI-SSI ..."

Teriakan dari arah belakang membuat ia menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil oleh namja tinggi yang semakin mendekat dengan senyuman bodohnya.

Hosh Hosh Host

Namja tersebut mengatur nafas sebelum kembali melontarkan perkataannya 'salah siapa ia harus berteriak dan berlari?' batin kai.

"wae? Ada apa? Cepat katakan! Aku tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak hanya untuk meladenimu park chanyeol!" tajam kai.

Seperti inilah setiap kali mereka bertemu, kai yang akan bertindak acuh dan tidak mau tau. dan chanyeol yang harus menahan dirinya untuk bersabar sebisa mungkin. 'poor chanyeol'

"ini tentang sehun" lirihnya.

Kai menatap mata chanyeol dalam, "sehun! Wae?"

"sehun pergi bersama luhan ke beijing tadi pagi ! dia menitipkan surat ini padaku !"

SRET

Kai segera menyambar surat itu dengan cepat dari tangan chanyeol. Ia sangat sangat marah sekarang. Sehun yang kembali meninggalkannya seperti dulu kini terulang kembali.

'_**kai, kau tau aku mencintaimu. Aku menurutimu untuk lebih dekat dengan luhan hyung dan menganggapnya sebagai namja. Aku akan pergi ke beijing-china dimana luhan hyung tinggal. Dan, maafkan aku. Aku sepertinya akan meneruskan sekolah disini bersama luhan hyung, dan kemungkinan besar aku akan tinggal selamanya disini perlahan, aku pasti bisa melupakanmu!'**_

Air matanya jatuh ketika selesai membaca surat tersebut. Ia menyesali perkataannya sungguh! Seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini terhadap cintanya. Kesalahannya yang selalu membuat sehun pergi. Kesalahannya yang ia tidak tau kenapa selalu diulang dan lagi kepada sehun. Apakah takdir memang tidak berpihak padanya untuk memiliki sehun?.

Chanyeol yang tidak menyukai kai karena sikapnya yang 'kelewat batas' tetapi chanyeol dapat merasakan kesedihan temannya itu sungguh! Kini ia memeluk namja tan itu berusaha menghiburnya kalau masih ada orang yang tinggal disisimu, peduli padamu, kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Chanyeol-ah? Mianhae..." ucap kai sambil membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan maaf kai yang tiba-tiba. Ini adalah pertama kali seumur hidupnya mendengar seorang kim-jong-in meminta maaf.

Tiba dirumah, kai langsung menuju sang eomma yang sedanng menonton K-drama dengan menghempaskan dirinya dipangkuan sooyoung eomma.

Sang eomma begitu terkejut. Sudah lama anaknya itu tidak pernah seperti ini. Seingatnya, terakhir kali anaknya rubuh yang membuat kai seperti itu adalah Sehun.

"kkamjong anak eomma yang tampan ini kenapa hmm? " sooyoung menampakan raut kekhawatiran yang besar terhadap anaknya. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukan di perut sang eomma, "eomma... sehun... sehunnie pergi lagi eomma hiks..." adunya dengan tangisan yang tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sang eomma mengelus surai anaknya lembut, lagi-lagi sehun. Sang eomma mendesah keras. Betapa anaknya yang tampan itu begitu rapuh seperti ini, ia tak tega. Kebahagiaan kkamjong anaknya adalah nomor satu. "eomma akan membawa sehun kembali, tunggu ya sayang... eomma akan melakukan segala cara demi kebahagiaanmu."

Kai mendongak menatap sang eomma penuh tanda tanya. 'apa yang akan dilakukan eomma?' namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan karena terlalu lelah menangis, akhirnya kai tertidur dipangkuan sang eomma.

"Eh,, kkamjong kenapa yeobo?" tanya sang appa siwon ketika melihat kai yang tertidur dipangkuan istrinya. Sooyoung menatap tegas suaminya, "lakukan sesuatu yeobo, kai kehilangan sehunnya. Lakukan sesuatu pada keluarga oh donghae. Kita harus memastikan kkamjong menikah dengan sehun setelah mereka lulus SMA"

Choi siwon tampak shock sejenak, "tapi kai harus kuliah dan meneruskan perusahaan kita. baru setelah itu ia dapat menikah yeobo. Aku akan berbicara dengannya besok pagi. Kkamjong harus mengikuti apa yang aku katakan dan aku akan menepati janjiku memberikan sehun untuknya. Ini juga demi kebaikan mereka agar kai dapat menghidupi sehun dengan layak."

"sehunna! Kau belum menjawab ku kenapa kau mengikutiku ke beijing?" tanya luhan pada akhirnya, sekarang mereka tengah menikmati pantai beijing yang dekat dengan rumah luhan. Sehun tinggal sementara dirumah luhan untuk tahun pertamanya dichina.

"aku mengunjungi situs diinternet. Katanya didaerah beijing ada terapi tradisional china yang dapat membantu memulihkan ingatan. Aku sangat ingin menunjukan bahwa aku mencintainya dan akan mengingatnya hyung." Jawab sehun dengan penuh keyakinan.

Luhan menatap miris sehun. Disisi lain, ia ingin sehun membalas cintanya. Dan sisi lain, luhan ingin kebahagiaan sehun. "kai sangat beruntung! Aku yakin sehun kau pasti bisa!"

Sehun sebenarnya begitu menyayangi luhan melebihi siapapun didunia ini. Luhan adalah orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Susah senang mereka akan melewati itu bersama. Namun, sehun tau bahwa memaksakan perasaan cinta bukanlah hal baik.

"aku sangat menyayangi mu hyung..." seraya memeluk luhan yang tampak sedikit bingung terhadap tindakan sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "luhan hyung! Aku benar benar menyayangimu! Terimakasih"

Luhan mengerti sekarang, sehun bermaksud menenangkan perasaannya. "aku juga!" balasnya.

'dan, aku mencintaimu sehunna' lanjut luhan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

Sebuah mobil lamborghini hitam berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk perusahaan keluarga Oh donghae. Satpampun tak berani hanya untuk mencegah mobil tersebut agar tidak mem-parkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu utama perusahaan. Seorang namja berkulit tan eksotic nan tampan, gagah juga sexy secara bersamaan, dengan kata lain ;Sempurna' bak pangeran itu dengan wajah angkuhnya memasuki perusahaan tanpa melepas kaca mata hitam yang menambah kesan mewah penampilannya. Siapa yeoja yang tidak histeris ketika melihat namja tersebut masuk dan tersenyum menggoda yeoja-yeoja hampir tua? Diperusahaan tersebut.

'Kyaaaa Tampan, Sexy, Kaya'

'Aku mau jadi selingkuhannya! Aku relaaaa Kyaaaa'

'Pangeran ku... oh...'

Desas-desus tentang dirinya yang dikagumi para yeoja adalah hal biasa 'makanan sehari-harinya'. Kau taukah seorang Kim-jong-in yang ke-playerannya akut ini? Ah... segala hal berbau sex adalah hal biasa! Tentu saja, Smirk!

Tiba disebuah ruangan utama. Terlihat namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat manis 'oh... dia menjadi merindukan pujaan hatinya' mendekatinya.

"Choi Jong In, kau semakin tampan dan penuh karisma!" sapa oh donghae

Jong In tersenyum dan merangkul ahjussi tersebut menyalurkan rasa sayang yang sama seperti terhadap kedua orang tuanya. "ahjussi, terima kasih! Aku telah sejauh ini, hanya untuk sehun ku" katanya berterus terang. Oh Donghae tersenyum, "aku sangat merestui mu, siapa yang dapat menolak menantu sesempurna dirimu!" Oh Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung kai senang.

"kapan sehun pulang? Atau Ahjussi dapat memberikan alamat sehun di china padaku?"

DEG

"sehun mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menemuinya sampai tahun depan. Ia akan datang ke korea menjenguk kami nanti, dan kau adalah orang yang akan saya hubungi pertamakalinya jongin."

Kai tampak kecewa,benar! tapi bagaimanapun ia harus menerima kenyataan dan menunggu sehunnya lagi.

'aku selalu menunggu mu sehunna! Bahkan selama ini! Selama yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya' batin kai.

Udara sangat dingin tetapi dirinya tetap memaksakan pergi ke taman. Tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali kesini. Pandangannya tertuju pada kedai bubble tea. Ia jadi teringat sehunnya sekarang. Dengan langkah cepat, kai memesan bubble tea. "tolong bubble tea coklat 2 gelas!" , entah kenapa kai ingin memesan dua gelas. Difikirannya, 'mungkin aku dapat melatih bicara ku dengan bubble tea satunya untuk ku anggap sehun benar-benar disini bersamaku, aku harus mempersiapkan diri!'

Sekarang dirinya sudah memegang satu gelas bubble tea. Dan satunya di hadapannya, ia menghela napas dan menutup matanya perlahan. "Sehunna, aku fikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke korea dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan luhan."

Dia menghela nafas sekali lagi dan semakin merapatkan matanya, "em, a. .aku waktu itu sehunna, em sebenarnya. .tentang..."

Tangannya semakin menekan gelas digenggamannya. 'Aishhh... lakukan dengan benar bodoh!' runtuknya dalam hati.

"lanjutkan..."

DEG

'apa itu suara sehun? Tidak mungkin dia benar-benar ada dihadapan ku sekarang bukan? Ah,,, mungkin halusinasiku yang semakin kuat'

Dengan memantapkan hatinya, kai melanjutkan monolognya masih dengan menutup mata.

"kembalilah padaku sehunna! Kau tau waktu itu aku tidak benar-benar mengatakan dengan hatiku saat ku bilang kau harus membuka hati untuk luhan. Sebenarnya a...aku men..."

GREB

Kai merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Kai membuka mata yang langsung menatap seseorang yang tersenyum manis' sangat cantik'ke arahnya.

"mencintaimu sehunna..." lanjutnya yang sempat terpotong dengan ke-shock-an nya tadi.

.

Suasana sedikit canggung sekarang. Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengambil bubble tea didepannya, "aku tau ini untuk ku, terimakasih"

Beberapa detik berlalu dan kai masih tak mempercayai bahwa seseorang yang dihadapannya itu adalah nyata. Seseorang yang telah menjadi milik orang lain. Seseorang yang telah ia biarkan begitu saja. "kenapa kau kembali?"

Itulah pertanyaan konyol kai yang menurut sehun benar-benar mengganggu telinganya. Apa namja tan ini bodoh atau apa?, yang jelas sehun hanya mengangguk lemah dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar. "mungkin karena aku merindukanmu" jawab sehun apa adanya.

Kai tampak kesal dengan jawaban sehun 'hanya mungkin? Apa sehun tidak benar-benar merindukannya?' tanya kai dalam hati.

"bagaimana dengan lu.. luhan hyung? Apa dia bersamamu?" dengan susah payah dia harus mengatakan ini, dalam hatinya 'semoga sehun meninggalkan luhan' sadis!

Sehun menatap kai dengan tatapan penuh arti, "aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya dari awal, dengarkan aku kai hyung! Aku akan meminta waktumu cukup banyak hari ini"

Kai tidak tau harus mengambil pilihan apa. Kai takut sehun pergi meninggalkannya. . .

"baiklah, apapun yang kau katakan akan aku rekam di hatiku dengan baik sehunna... katakanlah..."

Sehun memulai,

"sebenarnya luhan hyung tidak bersamaku. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas adik-kakak biasa. Dan selama di china, aku menjalani terapi dengan ketat dan"

Kai memotong, "tapi kenapa kalian pergi ke china bersamaan? Apa kalian merencanakannya?"

"Yakkk! Aku harus menyelesaikan kalimatku dan baru kau dapat bertanya!" kesal sehun.

Kai nampak menahan tawa dengan tangan kirinya ketika melihat sehun tampak lucu dengan mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya kesal. Kai menyadari bahwa sehun belum berubah dan ia suka sehun yang penuh dengan aegyo.

"baiklah sehunna, aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik dan tidak akan memotong lagi" ucap kai.

Lanjut sehun,

"aku sudah tau seminggu sebelum luhan hyung memutuskan pindah dan aku mengikutinya untuk terapi ingatan. Dan... pada akhirnya ingatankupun kembali meskipun tidak banyak yang ku ingat seperti yang diharapkan,," nada bicara sehun semakin melemah pada bagian akhirnya.

Kai mendekat dan duduk tepat disamping sehun, merangkul namja yang ia rindukan itu. "tidak apa-apa sehunna, Gwenchana! kau tau? Sekarang lupakan tentang ingatan bodoh itu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Nae Sehunnie"

Sehun mengangguk lucu, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada kai sambil memeluk namja itu dengan erat.

"Kkamjong~ saranghae"

"nado,,, saranghae oh sehun"

Air matanya jatuh mengenaskan melihat cintanya kini kembali pada seseorang yang tepat. Sehun akan selalu kembali pada jongin. Ia memegang dadanya sakit. Ia tau harus melepas sehun dan kembali ke beijing dengan melupakan sehun dan menjalani hidup yang baru.

'sehunnie,,, bahagialah dengan pangeranmu! Aku akan pergi' batin luhan lirih.

luhan menaiki mobilnya dan pergi menuju airport. Ia tidak tau bagaimana mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan keadaannya yang rapuh.. maka ia memutuskan pergi tanpa pamit ...

.

.

.

/

/

Apa yang sehun ingat tentang kkamjong ?

**Flash back on**

Dua bocah berbeda warna kulit sedang bermain di taman dekat rumah mereka. Keduanya tampak antusias memainkan wahana di taman tersebut.

Selain mereka, disana ada pula teman-teman yang lain, itu adalah chanyeol, luhan, dan kristal.

"kamu kenapa ,,, kenapa menangis ?" tanya bocah beijing yang diketahui bernama luhan.

"kkamjong, dia keattikan main ttama klittal. Melupakan ttehunnie ttendilian dittini,, hiks hiks"

Luhan yang melihat sehun mengis mencoba menenangkan namja salju tersebut dengan memeluknya. "uljimma... namaku luhan, kamu siapa? Bisakah kita berteman baik?"

"ttehun,,, Oh ttehun Hiks..."

"ttehun?" tanya luhan memastikan.

Sehun semakin meninggikan volume tangisannya, "bukan Ttehun, tapi tteeehun, Oh TteeHun"

Luhan tampak bingung karena pengucapan sehun tidak berbeda dengan dirinya. Sebelum ia mendengar suara teriakan bocah tan dari arah kejauhan, "Oh Se Hun..."

Kini kedua bocah itu tertuju pandangannya pada bocah tan yang berlari karena mendengar suara tangisan sehun.

'oh... jadi namanya sehun' batin luhan.

Sehun segera memeluk kai erat. Dia tidak ingin kai pergi dan bermain dengan orang lain lagi. Sehun mengecam bahwa kai hanya milikinya 'pangerannya'.

"kkamjongiee tidak boleh meninggalkan ttehunnie ttendirian... ttehunnie nanti ttediih hiks hiks"

"sehunnie jangan khawatir! Mulai saat ini aku akan telus belsama sehunnie" jongin menatap tak suka pada luhan.

Luhan mendekat, "sehunnie,, kalau sehunnie sendirian dan dia meninggalkan mu lagi, kau harus pergi kepadaku."

Dari dulu luhan memang selalu ada untuk sehun. Selalu melindungi sehun. Selalu menjadi sandaran sehun ketika kkamjongnya tidak ada. Luhan menyayangi sehun melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "berjanjilah sehunnie padaku, jika kkamjongiemu ini nakal, menyakiti sehunnie, membuat sehunnie sedih. Maafkanlah dia! Pokoknya sehunnie selamanya milik jongin. Sehun harus kembali pada jongIn. Jonginie adalah pangerannya sehunnie. Sehunnie dan jongine akan saling mencintai selamanya! See.. Loving You... Arra?!"

Sehun tersenyum manis, "Arra... sehunnie akan kembali pangelan jonginiee, kalena sehunnie hanya milik jonginieee"

**Flash back off**

Sehun mengecup pipi kkamjong sekilas kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Kai menatap sehun dengan tatapan 'apa?' tanya kai melalui mata tajamnya.

"aku telah menepati janjiku dulu. Sekarang, aku mau kau berjanji padaku juga?" ujar sehun.

"apa?" tanya kai lembut

"berjanjilah kau tidak nakal lagi kai ! dan, jangan meninggalkan aku." Pinta sehun

Sekarang kai yang mencium sehun dengan sedikit lumatan dibibirnya. Karena ini tempat umum, mereka tau batasan sampai mana mereka harus melakukannya. "aku janji nae sehunnie,,, apapun itu untukmu,, aku kkamjongmu sejak awal dan akhir hanya untuk nae sehunnie".

.

.

.

**information~~~**

sehun kehilangan ingatannya karena kecelakaan yang diakibatkan perempuan dilorong hotel waktu itu...

perempuan tersebut sedang mabuk, dan sehun berlari ketika melihat kristal mencium kai di taman,,, terjadilah,,, dimana sehun tertabrak...

setelah siuman,, sehun kehilangan ingatannya tengtang jong in ,,, hanya jong in (kai) ...

karena itu orang tua sehun menjauhkan dulu kai dari sehun,,,

ketika sudah saatnya,,, akhirnya kai dan sehun dipertemukan ...

**.**

**.**

**pertanyaan reader : kenapa jongin disini ber-marga Choi?**

**jawaban : karena dia anak dari Choi siwon x Choi Sooyoung**

**# END**

**THANK YOU**

***JW***

**^JUNEL WEDNES FANFICTION^**


End file.
